


A misunderstanding

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: If you say so...





	A misunderstanding

Our tale starts shortly after The Yule Ball where Rubeus thought Olympe was a half giant like him.

Olympe scowled. "'Ow dare you say zat, Rubeus."

Rubeus muttered, "I didn' mean teh, Ol. I jus'-"

Olympe interrupted, "Well, next time you should be more careful with your words ."

Rubeus promised, "I will."

Olympe said, "If you say so, my 'airy friend."


End file.
